<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu x reader || One-Shots by Okamiikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378005">Haikyuu x reader || One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage'>Okamiikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just pretty much haikyuu oneshots featuring your favorite karasuno boys. I currently have only one out right now, but there's definetely more on the way!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu x reader || One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On this fateful day, you pretty much go on this big wild goose-chase before school that leads down to your confession. You wouldn't have expected things to end this way, but then you never really expect to fall on your face all the damn time, and you do...so what's gonna happen between you, and your crush, that also happens to be one of your teammates?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty much trash compared to this next one I'm coming out with soon so, don't worry guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The mornings aren't grey, muggy and filled with thick clouds of smoke like they would be back in Tokyo. Instead the alluring colors in the sky merged with one another, calmly blushing against the fluffy clouds. The soothing lavender and brilliant ambers fade into neon pink and peach, as your feet slapped against the concrete.</p><p>You came bulletting down the sidewalk on your way to school. Your lungs felt like they were going to give out at any second, and your entire body quivered with each waking step; adrenaline coursing through your veins. </p><p>Yes you were running, not because you were a runner, nor because you just liked to run. You were currently running from a couple of very scary dogs. </p><p>You felt the wind brushing against your skirt, and the sound of a snap just inches away from your rear could be heard. You immidiately pick up your pace, skidding around a corner; almost breathless at this point. </p><p>You mentally cursed yourself for being so obnoxiously stupid and clumsy. If you had only been paying attention to your surroundings, none of this would be happening right now.</p><p>In the distance there stood one of your teammates; the very boy that you just so happened to have the biggest crush on for pretty much three whole months now. Yu Nishinoya waves his arms erratically before cupping his hands around his lips. "GOOD MORNING  (L/N)!!!!!!" He shouted, startling bystanders on their way through town. </p><p>"RUN!!!" You shouted back frantically, and at this he immidiately tilted his head, confused. "THE SUN?! YEAH IT'S PRETTY SUNNY TODAY--" </p><p>"I SAID RUUUN!!!!!" You roared, slowly drawing near him. He scratched his head, still unable to process what your saying. </p><p>Mere inches away, you trip over your own feet tumbling into the libero. </p><p>Your fall was broken by his body, but when you felt something warm against your chest you anxiously glanced down. The 'Poor' libero was literally deep in your chest, causing you to inwardly panic blushing crimson red before pulling yourself back.</p><p>His eyes were swirling around hazily, a gentle hue of pink resting over his cheeks, as he smiled like a fool. eventually he blinks himself free from his trance</p><p>"Uhh!! Sorry Yu--" the sound of barking in the distance, jolted your attention. "S-Shit--We need to run, NOW!!" </p><p>He sits up rubbing his head, "Whaa? Why are we running--" "THAT'S WHY!! GO GO GO GO!!!!" you force him onto his feet before dragging him alongside you. It's not long before he glances back at the angry dogs drawing near by the second. His face tinted dark blue.</p><p>"Why are they chasing you--?!" He shouts back picking up his pace. "I dropped my phone behind my neighbors fence!! I thought his dogs were put up but the moment I opened it they just came running at me!!!" </p><p>The dogs snap at you both, causing the two of you to jump in the air shielding your rear from their malicious fangs. </p><p>"WHAT DO WE DO?! WE CAN'T JUST KEEP RUNNING FOREVER--" </p><p>"I KNOW!! I KNOW--WOAAH!!!" Unfortunately you trip again, this time on someone's skateboard, that quite possibly belonged to a boy solemnly scrolling through his phone on a bench. Before you could go hurtling down the steep hill ahead you grab Noya's wrist. </p><p>The both of you are bumped into the air; and a pebble gets caught in the wheel. One minute your in the air, and the next you're caught bridle-style. The two of you hug each other, screaming frantically soaring down the hill at high-speed. </p><p>When the two of you glance back at the dogs as they whine, suddenly skidding to a halt. You two immidiately high-five, just a little bit too soon though considering the both of you were about to be thrown into rushing traffic. A car horn sounded off just up ahead, and you both snap your gazes back on the asphalt in front of you. </p><p>Your screaming raises a few octives as you clung to Noya fearfully who appears to be just as terrified as you. </p><p>The two of you are quite literally thrown in the way of rushing cars that slide vigorously around the street; the two of you sort of slosh around on the tiny skateboard. Neither of you knew how to skate--stopping was damn near impossible at this point.</p><p>"YU, DO SOMETHING--!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" You roared scrunching your eyes closed fearfully.</p><p>"ME-?! I DON'T SKATE, I-I PLAY VOLLEYBALL!!!" He roars right back, so afraid he's unable to pry his orbs off of the cars rushing around the two of you. </p><p>Daichi, and Sugawara who were currently on their way to practice,  exchange weary glances. "--Do you..hear that??" Sugawara quirks his brows, scratching his head anxiously. Daichi shrugs, "Probably just sirens or something." </p><p>The captain mashed the button on the stop-light, waiting patiently for the traffic to slow down so they could cross the street. As the noise intensifies, it's Daichi's turn to quirk his brows.</p><p>The light shifted, and the growling cars halted. The Jocks carefully migrated across the street only to be stopped, by these oddly familiar; blood curdling screams drawing closer and closer by the second. </p><p>"WATCH OUT!!!!" You screamed, this time covering your eyes; faintly peaking through your fingers, a look of mortification written in your wide  (E/c) orbs. At the sight of you and Noya shooting towards them they lept out of the way.</p><p>"What the hell was that?!" Sugawara practically squealed, Daichi sighs. "That would be our idiot teammates. Come on." The captain drags the setter off after the frantic pair. </p><p>A wheel on the skateboard pops off, eventually another follows. If you two weren't terrified before, you definetely were now. Sparks shot out from beneath the skateboard, as the two of you now came dangerously close to a stairwell leading down to the subway station just below the street. </p><p>The both of you scrunched your eyes closed, holding each other tight. "IF I DON'T LIVE THROUGH THIS--YU, I WANT YOU TO KNOW-" he glanced down at you with shock, yet a glint of hope shimmering within his caramel orbs. </p><p>"YOU'RE REALLY STUPID!!" You shouted in annoyance. The hope in his eyes sort of drained until you added, "A-AND I LIKE YOU!!"</p><p>"LIKE....I LIKE YOU LIKE YOU!!!" you scream with flushed cheeks. Despite practically hurtling to your demise, he held the biggest grin. </p><p>The board slows down, as it scratches against the pavement. Instead you two chose to scrunch your eyes closed, assuming this was pretty much the end of the line for you. That is, until the extended joyride finally ends, and here inches away from the stairwell nonetheless. </p><p>It takes the two of you a moment to realise it's all actually over. Noya is the first to open his eyes, sighing heavily in relief. "Hey <br/>
(F/n)!! We're alive!!!" </p><p>Your eyes gently flutter open, to find yourself entirely in one piece; while the skateboard was not. The two of you rejoice after stepping off the board. Finally, your two worried teammates catch up with you. Sugawara rests his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath while Daichi merely sighs folding his arms. </p><p>"What kind of trouble have you two gotten into this time?" The captain scolded you both. </p><p>You and Noya rub your necks giving a sheepish grin, only a piece of you shatters upon realising you just pretty much confessed to your crush. </p><p>"We were being chased by these really mean looking dogs--!! Then we sort of tripped on a skateboard and went SWOOSH right across the--" he pauses mid sentence, looking you over wearily. </p><p>"Uhh, (L/n)? Are you...alright?" He scratches his head. Your face tinted dark blue. Daichi nudges you, "Yoo-hoo, you still with us airhead?" </p><p>You shook yourself from your trance before sputtering, "I-I...Uh! I'm great!! Perfectly fine!!" You gave a fake smile, anxiously backing away; oblivious to the massive stairwell behind you. </p><p>"I'm just gonna--take the subway to school!!" You chuckled; nervousness evident in your flickering  (e/c) orbs.</p><p>All three jocks snap there weary gazes onto you. "Wait--!! (F/n) L-Look out!!" Sugawara stammered frantically, but it was too late. "WOOAAH!!!" </p><p>You tumble backwards, before shooting down the stairs, like a tire flying across the street after a car accident. Noya slid down the railing; Diachi and Sugawara were hot on your tail. Your body eventually collides with a trashcan, and you hit your head on a bench. You were upside down when your friends came running towards you. They sort of hunched over you peering down at your pale face to see if you were alright.</p><p>You pretty much summer-salted forward before falling right back, and ramming your head against the hard asphalt. Then the skateboard pretty much just came out of nowhere wacking you right in the forehead as you tried sitting up. They bit their knuckles wincing. How someone could have such rotten luck, and still actually be alive was shocking to say the least. </p><p>"(F/n)!! That fall was insane--are you okay--?!" Sugawara squeaked. </p><p>Your eyes spiral like a slot machine and you blink hazily. "She doesn't look too good..." Daichi pointed out.</p><p>"Crap!! (F/n)..." Nishinoya waves his hand in front of your face to grab your attention, yet you don't seem to budge. At least not right away. It was like staring up at a kaleidoscope. </p><p>"H-Ha! I'm doin great shoyo!! You know it really is a nice day." You stated hazily. They exchanged weary glances. Daichi sighs, "We're...not outside (L/n). Uhh, and that's not Shoyo, that's Yu." </p><p>"Whaa? No it's not, I'm me!!" You giggled deliriously. Noya sighs scooping you into his arms. "Guess this means no icecream later huh?" He chuckled, carrying your tiny form up the stairs. </p><p>"I love icecream! Woah, pretty colors--" you boop his nose. </p><p>"At least she's okay!" Sugawara chimed in, trying to lighten the mood. Daichi gives him a bitter look. "I'm not sure I'd call this okay." He motions towards you, as you poked the libero's cheek with a dumbfounded grin on your face.</p><p>Sugawara hung his head. "Sorry I said anything..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>